


Boom

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "What’s next? The dorms? Do you want to be sleeping with one eye open?"
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Evan Rosier
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 31





	Boom

“And then… _boom_.”

“Boom?” Regulus clarified.

“Boom.”

The manic glint in Barty’s eye was quite unnerving. It reminded Regulus of a younger Sirius, describing how he was going to slip frogspawn into Cissa’s tea, or, more disconcertingly, of Bella recounting the _things_ she had done with that knife of hers.

“Isn’t it a little… messy?”

“Reg, that’s the _point_ ,” Evan sighed. Barty vigorously nodded his agreement. “Those _fucking_ Gryffindors have pushed us too far, for too long. It was fine when they were just targeting Snape-”

“Yeah, who cares about _Snape?_ ” Barty sniggered.

“-but they got into our common room, Reg. What’s next? The dorms? Do you want to be sleeping with one eye open, a hand on your wand, wondering if you’re going to be attacked in your own bed?”

Regulus didn’t think that this was the time to bring up the fact that he did all those things anyway. That he was terrified someone would try and kill him in his sleep for not being… for not being _enough_.

“Right. I know. It’s just…”

“Look,” Evan said in a lower voice, leaning in closer. “I know he’s your brother-”

“I have no brother,” Regulus said automatically.

Evan raised an eyebrow and Regulus looked away. His stomach twisted and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he gave a sharp nod.

“Alright,” he sighed. “We’ll do it.”


End file.
